


Mayor's Masquerade Party

by Coco0502



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Halloween, M/M, Party, Robbery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco0502/pseuds/Coco0502
Summary: Dutch is running low on money and the annual mansion party is coming up at the mayor's where he just so happens to display all of his valuables and gold to show off every Halloween. What better than to rob then in plain sight, after all it is a masquerade party who's gonna know?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo please give a girl some feed back  
Let me know if u like story's or just smut stuff

Mayor’s Masquerade Ball- Chapter 1: A dilemma 

Foggy mornings had become regular this type of year at Beaver Hollows and October was coming to a close, meaning it was almost time for the mayor’s annual mansion masquerade party. The men always attended while the women stayed at the camp helping jack and doing fun activities together. They had been running low on money recently, sending Dutch into a depression and a stressed filled frenzy.

He woke up that morning in a sweat, breathing heavy looking to his side to see Arthur sleeping soundly beside him, relieved, breathing out running a hand over his unshaven face.

He had started no ignore his psychical appearance since this dilemma got out of hand. He slid over putting his feet down onto the white fur rug he was gifted last Christmas, from John.

He rose slowly from the bed and got dressed looking in the mirror before he left, “Christ Dutch” he whispered to himself pulling at his vest. He stood at the tent flaps for a moment practicing fake smiles for the gang for when he went outside, he wouldn’t want them to worry more than they already have been.

Sunlight hit his face and he squinted slightly as he made his way towards the fire, but it seemed no one was around. He did a 360 looking and peering behind tents until he caught sight of Hosea carrying what looked like a big orange pot to Pearson’s wagon.

“Huh” he wondered. He strolled to the big area behind his truck to find a lot of pumpkins being laid out one by one at least eight. Emily and Ms. Grimshaw were working on two of them, dressing them up with flowers and paint.

John came with Jack trailing behind him carrying a substantially smaller pumpkin placing it on a tree stump. “Morning Dutch” Hosea said as he spotted Dutch putting his down. “Ah Good morning Hosea... er uh what’s going on here?” He questioned next to one of the big pumpkins, bending down giving it a gentle knock.

“Oh well the ladies decided we should decorate the camp to get into the Hallows Eve spirit! Jack here is learning how to carve his own” Hosea said as Dutch grinned walking to boy kneeling down next to him. “Is that right son?” He asked.

Jack nodded excitedly, “Yes sir my daddy’s very good with skinnin so he figured he could show me how to carve instead” he replied. He nodded and got up as more women showed up Dutch walked to Emily and she looked up to him smiling.

“What’s wrong?” she asked kindheartedly, “Nothing at all ma’am, you know Halloween is a ways away though” he said looking down. She chuckled and shook her head, “Dutch Halloween is in two days” she said her face now turning more worrisome.

Dutch felt nauseous. More time had passed then he thought, and he couldn’t stop thinking about the party when suddenly the words mansion and masquerade rang in his head.

His eyes lit up and he turned on his heels to go back to his tent and right his ideas down when suddenly he bumped into Arthur and looked down at him grinning.

Arthur blushed for a moment then realized Dutch hadn’t smiled for almost three weeks and he narrowed his eyes at him. “Wha-” Dutch cut him off hushing him and grabbing his arm. “Hush son, your coming with me, I got a plan.”


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch explains to Arthur his new sinister scheme for the mansion party coming up...

Chapter 2 : The Plan

Sitting down on the bed, Arthur was looking at Dutch who now seemed much happier than he did these past few days.

“What the hell have you cooked up now Dutch?” he inquired fiddling with his fingers nervously as his partner was writing down notes on a sheet at a rapid rate.

Dutch just shushed him and continued writing for a couple more minutes then placed the pencil down handing the sheet to Arthur who struggled to read the sloppy and rushed handwriting. 

“What?” He said after a bit. Dutch scoffed at him standing up, “sweetheart, were gonna rob the mayor’s mansion. During the Hallows Eve party.” Dutch replied looking to his lover for approval. 

Arthur eyes darted from side to side for a moment then a sly smirk spread across his face. “Alright then... and how do suppose we go about that?” he cautiously challenged.

Dutch chuckled and told him to collect Sean, Lenny, Charles, Bill, John and Hosea to explain the plan to the bunch of them.   
Once everyone was inside the text, Dutch clapped his hands and held up the sheet and gave it to John to pass around.

PLAN  
In the main ballroom during the party where most of the valuables will be placed, three guards will roam the area patrolling.   
John, Bill and Charles will take them out discreetly and safely not to alert any of the partygoers and take their places for the remainder of the evening. 

There is a medium sized vent in the bathroom of the main area we will be in, there it connects directly to the back of the house, where Sean will collect the items, as we drop them off. Eagle flies will be called down to help guard the bathroom and keep it empty while we are inside. In the meantime, Me, Arthur and Hosea will be snatching items as the night goes on.

This is where Lenny comes in. During dinner we will have to make our getaway so Hosea here will put his acting skills to the test and fake a heart attack causing distraction and chaos. Lenny will pose as a traveling doctor and rush to his aid while me and Arthur pass as bystanders trying to help.

Lenny will then inform us he needs a hospital and we three will exit together with John, Charles and Eagle Flies following afterwards inconspicuously. We will meet with Sean at the back and leave all together. 

After the sheet comes back around to Dutch, he looks to each of his men looking carefully trying to read their expressions. Charles speaks up first, “Dutch this event is in two days.” He nods understandingly. 

“My boy you know it only takes one day to prepare for these kinds of things.” He retaliated earning a sigh from Charles. “What if we get caught? What if we are found out?” Hosea exclaimed furrowing his brows. 

Bill nodded in agreement. “Well that’s what you all are for! Besides by the second hour of the night everyone will be too liquored up to notice” Dutch interpreted. A good while had passed full of best and worse case scenarios, getaway plans, storage for items etc. 

“Alright boys let’s get ready for this” Dutch commanded. 

Everyone left except for Arthur who got off the bed with concern in his eyes, “Are you sure bout this Dutch?” he asked. Dutch came up to him and pulled him close, “Yes. Yes, I am” he whispered and gave a light smack to younger mans ass.


	3. Late Night Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur stays up late chatting with Hosea and returns to a not so happy Dutch who was expecting him to come to bed much earlier. Punishment???

Chapter 3: Late Night Antics

After that lecture Hosea was sitting down near the fire with a cup of stew sipping slow and blowing on his spoon every now and then, just noticing Arthur who came to sit down next to him.

“Evening Arthur. Would you care for some of Pearson’s stew?” He asked in his soft and wise voice. Arthur plopped down beside him shaking his head blinking faster than usual.

“Are you okay? You seem stressed Art is everything okay?” Hosea noted taking a free hand and putting it to Arthur’s back rubbing small circles as he heard him sigh.

“Hosea... What if this doesn’t work out. What if-” Hosea tsked patting him. “You trust me don’t you Arthur?” He asked earning a quick nod. “Well then, you surely ought to trust Dutch.

We raised you quite well your strong and handsome, you’re a smart man.” Hosea complimented taking his hand away to pour him a cup full of the hearty stew.

Arthur smiled and shrugged his shoulders, “I mean I trust you with my life, but I ain’t prepared. I ain’t even got my mask yet” He retorted, soon after Hosea’s eyes shot open. 

“Shit. Me neither” Hosea said chuckling afterwards. He gave Arthur a reassuring look and they both finished the rest of the stew together talking for hours about how Dutch was always teaching him to be ready for anything growing up. 

Afterwards they parted ways exchanging good nights to each other, Arthur getting back to Dutch’s tent quite late. 

He ducked inside and took off his hat standing up to see Dutch in the bed with a cigar, shirt off and a smug look on his face sending a chill down the younger man’s spine. 

“Coming to bed awful late son.” Dutch said with dark eyes. Arthur slowly placed his hat down, walking forward cautiously. 

“Just ain’t tired is all Dutch” he replied swallowing hard at the sight of Dutch so handsome in bed waiting for him. “Well then, why don’t you come to bed and I’ll tire you out” he said smirking. Arthur’s cheeks turned red as a beet and he stopped in his tracks.

“What do you mean Dutch?” He asked knowing very well the answer he would obtain. “I mean... why don’t you come to bed and I’ll fuck the energy right out of you.” Dutch said in a low husky voice that made Arthur’s skin crawl.

“Uh well I don’t know bout that Dut-” He cut him off slightly angry, “I can assure you a good night’s sleep son, come here” Dutch almost whispered now as Arthur walked towards him in a trance licking his lips. 

“Why don’t I help you undress huh?” Dutch asked putting out the cigar then holding his arms out for Arthur to fall into. He nodded almost as if he was drunk, embracing Dutch as he kissed his forehead turning him to unbutton his shirt. 

He ran his hands up Arthur’s toned arms and squeezed gently. “My strong boy” Dutch cooed as he went to unbutton him from bottom to top, Arthur growing harder by the second. 

“You think you can help daddy and take those jeans off for me?” He asked receiving a soft moan form Arthur as he hastily pulled down his pants. Dutch removed his shirt and kissed the back of his neck and he pinched Arthur’s left nipple groaning against his skin.

“Take out your cock” Dutch said to him wrapping an arm around his chest pulling him into his lap. Arthur obeyed as always and took himself out as he throbbed yearning for Dutch’s big hands to wrap around it. 

“Such a big boy” Dutch praised running his other hand down to his naked cock touching his slit and pulling his finger away to reveal a string of precum from Arthur moaning for him. 

“Tell me what you want baby boy” Dutch asked kissing his cheek starting to pump him, “I- I want you inside me. W- want you to fill me up Dutch.” Arthur pleaded as he grinded against his trousers feeling his bulge strengthen against him. 

Dutch grinned and helped him up laying him down underneath him pulling his legs over his shoulders and leaning to his left to grab a can of oil. “You want my cock?” Dutch teased slicking his fingers up and running them over Arthur’s puckered hole making him shiver.

“Yes. Yes, Dutch god I want you to fuck me” he begged and just like that Dutch had a finger inside him. “Oh god Dutch oh” Arthur exclaimed as he threw his head back as Dutch slid his finger in and out, “You like that Arthur?”

Dutch asked getting another low moan from his lips adding another as he watched his lovers’ eyes roll back in ecstasy. “My god son you’re so tight” Dutch said groaning pulling his fingers out to align himself at Arthur’s entrance, looking down to him waiting for his nod then pushing himself as deep as possible, Arthur whining underneath him with saliva pooling in his mouth. 

He always started out slow then picked up the pace and slammed into him while Arthur let out sobs below him, mind turned to goo and body limp and Dutch held him fucking him into oblivion. 

“Mmmfuuck Arthur. Such a good boy for me” Dutch tried to communicate through sloppy thrusts near his climax. Arthur felt him tighten and twitch inside of him and wanted nothing more than for his hole to be filled with Dutch’s warm hot cum.

“F- fuck Dutch please cum in me please!” He yelled jerking up with watery eyes staring into Dutch’s. Sooner than later Dutch’s seed was filling him, and he lay there and cum all over his stomach and chest taking his fingers and sucking on the cum he gathered on them. 

Dutch moaned at the sight of his cum leaking out of him and leaned down to clean him after holding him up watching It all drip out proud of his job.

“Dutch you don’t have to” Arthur said panting, “A true gentleman always cleans up after himself.” Dutch said licking up everything. They both lay beside each other now, Dutch pulling him into his arms rocking him tenderly. 

“Good night sweetheart” he whispered as Arthur quickly fell to sleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat and breathing.


	4. JUST A RANT YALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I’m wondering what you think of the series so far and I would love and appreciate some feedback or constructive criticism ❤️❤️ Everyone stay safe and have a good day :)

Please give me some feedback on this y’all haha

What do you like

What don’t cha like

What are u looking for in my writing??

LET ME KNOWW


	5. The Fox, The Deer and The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch, Hosea and Arthur head to Strawberry to get their masks for the Mayor's party.

Chapter 5: The Fox, The Deer and The Wolf

The next morning Arthur rose out of bed later in the afternoon, content with last night’s escapades. 

Dutch was already up fixing his hair in the mirror, turning slightly to see his boy, “Mornin son” he said as Arthur walked up to him and grabbed his shirt blushing at the bruises left on his chest from the night prior.

“Good morning Dutch.” Arthur returned buttoning it up then grabbing some pomade for himself. 

They had both gone outside to discuss with Hosea where they would purchase the disguises and after some debate on where to go Dutch had come to a conclusion it would be best to visit Strawberry since not only it being far away and a less chance of any suspicion if the robbing went wrong, but it was notorious for supplying most theaters with their masks and props.

Once they were all mounted up, they headed out and after a while Hosea was noticing Arthur being more alert than usual. “Arthur my boy!” he semi-yelled riding up next to him. Arthur spun his head to face Hosea and blushed a bit thinking about last night. 

“Just uh got a good night’s sleep is all.” He returned looking back to Dutch who gave him a sly wink. About halfway to Strawberry they stopped at Flat Iron Lake to have lunch and let the horses rest.

Once they had entered Strawberry, Dutch and Hosea hitched their horses at the posts in front of the general store, but Arthur stayed back to brush Tao off and give him a carrot as a reward for the long ride.

“I’ll be back boy I promise” he whispered to Tao as he patted him. As Arthur walked up the steps, Dutch took the opportunity to hold the door for him and Hosea and afterwards he stood in front of the two smirking.

“Alright now, Let’s make this interesting, shall we?” Dutch asked smugly, receiving inquisitive looks from Arthur and Hosea. “Arthur you will pick out Hosea’s mask, Hosea you will pick out his, and as for me…well I’ll be the critic of my own mask.” 

Dutch explained to them as he rubbed his hands together, satisfied with himself. All three split up and almost an hour later they met together at the counter to pay. 

First Arthur placed Hosea’s mask down, which was a deer, “Hosea is wise and insightful, alert always. That is why he is a deer.” Arthur looked to Hosea who was red now smiling at him. “I am humbled Arthur. You are smart and quite cautious, but never afraid to protect yourself or others when needed, that’s why I chose a fox for you.”

Hosea finished placing a fox mask onto the table. Dutch pulled his mask from behind his back, “A wolf, I lead this pack, providing for everyone and protect the young from any danger. That’s why I am a wolf.” 

Dutch said placing the third mask down. Hosea had a puzzled face, “The young?” he asked and the three of them laughed and joked on the way out and headed back to camp. The Fox, the Deer and the Wolf.


	6. All Hallows Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally attend the Mayors party, but will they get away with it?

Chapter 6: All Hallows Eve

It had been another day now and it was finally Halloween. Jack had made a pumpkin for himself and Mary helped him set up some homemade decorations, while the other women and men who weren’t attending the party helped make some food and drinks for a small celebration of their own. 

It was around 7:00 pm and the sun was just starting to set, and Dutch had gathered his men into a circle just outside the camp looking at everybody as he explained the plan once more. 

Lenny as a cat, Sean a panda, Charles as an eagle, Bill as a gator, Eagle Flies as a mouse, and of course Dutch a wolf, Arthur a fox and Hosea as a deer. “Now this is how were going to go about entering the scene. 

John Bill and Charles enter first, then after that Lenny you will enter and after a while introduce yourself as a traveling doctor Mr. Wood just like we discussed. Hosea and I will enter next and Arthur, you will be the last one to walk in.”

Dutch said looking to all of them as they nodded in agreement. “Once me, Bill and Charles have taken out the guards, I will ring the chimes near the door and once I have Dutch’s attention, I will clap three times to confirm each guard is dead and has been replaced by each of us.” John told the group as he fixed his mask. 

Everyone was wearing both their masks and gloves, so there was absolutely no chance of discovery from the crowd, and most importantly the Mayor. Once everything had been gone over and understood they headed to Saint Dennis for the mansion party.

Lenny, John, Charles and Sean got into a carriage driven by Bill and Hosea, Arthur and Dutch will ride horseback and store the items in the carriage while inside the party with Sean being the item collector, will wait at the back at the house on the other side of the vent.

Dutch looked at the men and clapped his hands “Alright, let’s party!” He exclaimed riding off with Hosea and John. They all arrived and like Dutch planned, John, Bill and Charles entered first and quickly took out the guards by the time Lenny and the rest had entered. 

The main ballroom was beautiful with golden chandeliers, magnificent drapes and columns. Arthur and Hosea had gotten some champagne with Dutch as Lenny moved into the mayor introducing himself and speaking with him. 

Arthur walked along across from Dutch and he spotted their first item, a golden and diamond crested pumpkin. After about thirty minutes Dutch turned his head to the sound of chimes seeing Charles in the guard’s uniform raising his hands and clapping three times just as Dutch instructed.

He shot a look to Arthur as a way of saying it was good to loot now and he grabbed the pumpkin putting the small figure in his coat pocket. 

As Hosea scanned the room he spotted about 5 more of the pumpkins and passed Arthur whispering, “5 more near the back if your interested” as he handed him another glass of champagne.

The three of them went to the restroom and were greeted my Eagle Flies who was guarding the bathroom and opening the door for them locking it as they entered.

After Dutch had emptied his pockets and Hosea his Arthur took out the pumpkins and counted the items before him, 5 small pumpkins, 3 medium diamond spiders, 2 golden candle holders and the silver chime that was used to alert Dutch. 

Hosea smiled wide proud of what they all had collected, and he scooped some of the items up while Arthur got the rest and put them through the vent to give to Sean. “Alrighty boys nice nice” Sean spoke quietly catching the items as the slid down. 

The trio exited discreetly, and Charles shut the door once more waiting for their return. The second time around Dutch brought an amethyst and emerald covered photo frame, Hosea a small Egyptian patterned bowl and Arthur 2 Chinese brooches that were on display.

Almost 20,000 worth of valuables. Afterwards they all sat at the grand dinner table with all the guests, gorgeous wood and pearl white tablecloth. Dutch turned to Arthur, 

“Just remember were bystanders’ son” he whispered as they both turned to look at Hosea who was on the opposite side a few seats down, while Lenny was sitting very close to the mayor who was at the end of the table.

Arthur nodded and they all ate braised duck with potatoes and gold flatware. Halfway in Hosea began his performance, he started by spitting his food out a bit then gripping his hear for a few second breathing obnoxiously loud, trying to seem in turmoil.

Of course, it worked, and a couple people started to look his way, exchanging worried whispers and expressions, “F- Fuck!” Hosea yelled and he fell to the floor panting, eyes clenched shut.

The mayor hastily got up and knelt next to him frantic to get help, “A doctor! Is anyone here a doctor? Mr. Wood! Mr. Wood please!” He screamed and just then on cue, Lenny stood up and ran to Hosea pretending like he knew what he was doing putting two fingers to his neck and breathing with him.

Moments later he grabbed Hosea and called for help, “I need two men to help me escort this man to the hospital!” and before anyone else had volunteered, Arthur and Dutch were already there helping carry him to the door as everyone exclaimed and gasped. 

Once they got past Charles, both Bill and John left the room exiting out of one of the halls meeting them outside with Eagle Flies and Sean. “Get him in the carriage quick” Dutch told them as he took off his mask calling for The Count.

Arthur got on Tao and Hosea on Silver Dollar as everyone rode off into the Forest surrounding the mansion.


End file.
